I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device and, in particular, it relates to an improved complete cleaning device for accommodating, not only the cleaning of snow, ice, and dirt off car windshields, but also the removal of debris from the shoes of the person using the device, such removal being accomplished, in part, by a unique angularly disposed brush.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Window cleaning devices of the type described herein are well known and have enjoyed widespread use. A typical cleaning device of this type is evident in the Mallory U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,017. Another type, although not limited to the cleaning of windows, is disclosed in the MacInnes U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,212. There are several other teachings on the same subject matter, including Coover, U.S. Pat. No. 960,276; Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,975; Urmston U.S. Pat. No. 603,581; and Vosbikian et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,086. The essence of applicant's invention over the prior art is that, although many of these devices have a combination of sponge, window squeegee, and brush, not one combines these distinct tools in one unit and in the unique manner as does applicant's invention.